plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh - Day 24
Three Two Three |Type = Regular |Flag = Three |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |FR = A Jurassic Marsh piñata |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 23 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 25 |image = JMD24.png}} Difficulty This level consists of all the dinosaurs met previously, as well as every zombie except Jurassic Imp and Jurassic Gargantuar. Zombies come in relatively large waves, and along with dinosaurs. The first flag appears very early in this level, so the player should make the sun production top priority. In addition, a Jurassic Buckethead is the first zombie. Stalling the zombie is a good idea, as it will leave more time to get some sun. To kill it, simply use a plant like Potato Mine, its primal counterpart, Chili Bean, etc. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 1 2 4 5 3 3 3 |special3 = 3 |note3 = First flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 3 3 5 1 |special4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 4 4 4 5 5 2 |special5 = 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 1 1 3 3 5 |note6 = Second flag; 500%/7 Plant Food |special6 = 1 |zombie7 = 2 2 2 4 4 4 3 2 3 4 |special7 = 3 2 4 |zombie8 = 3 3 1 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Final flag |special9 = 3 5}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Perfume-shroom **Winter Melon **Cherry Bomb **Primal Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Sun Bean The goal setup is a column of Primal Sunflowers, then Winter Melons, then Primal Wall-nuts, then a column of Celery Stalkers ahead of them, however, the initial setup will be different in the beginning. Feed the first Jurassic Buckethead appears Sun Beans whenever it is recharged as it approaches. You should be able to feed it up to three Sun Beans, the last one in the second column. While it approaches, plant four Primal Sunflowers in the first column, leaving the lane the Jurassic Buckethead is in open, and three Primal Sunflowers in the three furthest lanes from the Jurassic Buckethead. Be sure to block the zombie pair that appears with the Jurassic Buckethead with Primal Wall-nuts on the front lines. After the Jurassic Buckethead eats the last Sun Bean in the second column, kill it with a Primal Wall-nut/Celery Stalker trap. The resulting sun loot will put the sun total anywhere from 1000 to 1300+ sun, enough for at least two Winter Melons. Replace the Celery Stalker trap with the proper sun/defense plants (leave the front line Primal Sunflowers be for now) and plant Winter Melons in the second and fourth lanes. When the first Huge Wave starts, charm the stegosaurus in the center but pin the zombies behind him with one Primal Wall-nut. By the time they get through, they will be killed and bring down more zombies with them with the pair of stegosauruses that appear later. Feed Sun Beans to tough enemies like Fossilhead Zombies and Jurassic Bullies and kill them with Celery Stalker traps to get more sun. You will quickly get enough to finish the Winter Melon column and dominate the level. If a zombie takes down a front line Sunflower, replace it with a Primal Wall-nut. Ignore the raptors, T. Rexes, and the stegosaurus pair as there is little they can do and save all future Perfume-shrooms after the first stegosaurus for the pterodactyls that appear in the top lane and then in the center lane during the final wave. If the stegosaurus pair and the raptors start burying the Primal Wall-nuts with crowds of zombies (especially the bottom raptor pair), use a Cherry Bomb to clear them out. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Cold Snapdragon/Snapdragon (much harder or impossible) **Grapeshot (highly recommended)/Cherry Bomb **Primal Peashooter **Hurrikale/Fume-shroom (much harder, not recommended)) **Chard Guard **Power Lily/Lava Guava/imitated Chard Guard (most recommended choice)/Primal Wall-nut **Perfume-shroom This strategy does not use very much skill or set up. Primarily, all you need is a row of Cold Snapdragons, behind them are two rows of Primal Sunflowers, then Chard Guards in the back to fling the zombies. Use Perfume-shrooms wisely, mostly on raptors or a T. Rexes with Jurassic Bullies or Jurassic Fossilheads in their lane. Dig up Primal Sunflowers if you get into trouble and use the Primal Peashooters as support. The Chard Guards are there to fling the zombies dropped in the back by pterodactyl into place so you can defeat the zombies without losing the back of your defense from backwards zombies. Use Power Lilies regularly or Lava Guavas when you spot stegosauruses. Always dig up leafless Chard Guards instead of Wall-nut First Aid, as you will get some sun back. When a wave hits, use Grapeshot or Cherry Bomb to kill the zombies in lanes with dangerous dinos. Doing this strategy without the premiums is much harder, but possible. If you have Primal Wall-nuts, use them to stop fast zombies from T. Rexes. Using Hurrikale against Jurassic Bullies is the best choice. Gallery Jm24.jpg|By IMG 0217.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-14-08-47-48.png|By Screenshot_2016-12-21-13-11-27.png|By SOJM24.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 24 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Plants Level Up - Jurassic Marsh Day 24 (Ep.369)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags